


Just Dance

by corgs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jaehwan is a nervous wreck, M/M, Pining, wonshik is Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgs/pseuds/corgs
Summary: Jaehwan is forced to learn how to dance in time for his older brother’s wedding. But, he's got two left feet and is extremely flustered by his dance tutor Hakyeon.To say it goes well is an overstatement.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just dance, gonna be okay, dada doo doot! Just dance!
> 
> It was a lot of fun writing this (not fun was realizing how rusty I am) so thank you to the person who submitted this fun prompt. When I saw it, I immediately wanted to write

 

Jaehwan was going to drive himself mad at this rate, eyes spinning and a headache blooming as he watched what felt like the hundredth video featuring dancers dressed to the nines dancing around each other. The ghost of a classical melody that dragged pairs of bodies to its tempo echoed in his ears, however his brain couldn’t keep up.  It was as if this one singular thought he kept on thinking back to was preventing Jaehwan from even registering half of what he was watching and it frustrated him endlessly.

How could Jaeho do this to him at the last minute? Him? His beloved younger brother?

Maybe he was being a tad (read: very) melodramatic about the whole thing. Sure, he understood the desire for a perfect wedding...but, ballroom dancing?

With a huff, Jaehwan forcibly shut his laptop and tossed it to the side of his bed. Fuck this. All he wanted to do was help fulfill his older brother’s wish of having a fairy tale wedding. Jaehwan unlocked his phone and proceeded to type up a text message he should’ve sent out hours ago.

_wonshikkie! come!’_

A minute went by and Jaehwan switched from the messaging app to a game to pass the time until Wonshik found the time to check his phone and text him back. While they were best friends and roommates, Jaehwan rarely had an inkling of where Wonshik was and what he was doing at any given point in the day.

A _‘what’s up hyung?’_ bubble briefly lowered the volume of the game music until it completely disappeared when Jaehwan tapped on the notification, his fingers already tapping out what had been on his mind for the last hour.

_teach me how to ballroom dance you brat!_

_hyung that’s not very nice :(_

_pwease teach me how to dance! ill share my favorite instant ramen with you_

While Jaehwan knew next to nothing about dancing, he knew that Wonshik danced for a very serious hobby. It was safe to say Wonshik was immensely knowledgeable on the subject

_aww, ur so cute hyung! sorry, but i dont know anything about that sort of dancing._

_what?! why not!?!_

_i dance to kendrick, not mozart_

It wasn’t time for Jaehwan to panic, not yet.

_do any of ur friends know??? ill treat them to meat_

_i dont think any of them do_

With a sigh of defeat, Jaehwan switched over to the internet browser so he could start to look up more tutorial videos. It wasn’t that Jaehwan minded having a stranger teach him, rather, he was too broke to afford to hire somebody. Jaehwan was a hands on learner so watching videos could only get him so far, let alone the fact that Jaehwan’s limbs and dancing just did not agree. Thankfully, Jaehwan had four months to learn.

Well, it wasn’t as if Jaeho could make fun of him for trying his best. Jaegwan couldn’t either because Jaegwan sucked at dancing too.

_actually...i think i know someone who can help_

—

Jaehwan went through his day as he normally would– coffee in one hand, phone in the other as he walked with a crowd of other students toward campus. He diligently took notes during lecture and annoyingly nudged Taekwoon whenever he started losing interest in what the professor was discussing.

He would say his day went on as normal, except he unintentionally downed his whole coffee at lightning speed, his right leg bounced restlessly through each lecture, and he would keep on looking back at the time on his laptop wishing for it to either slow down or speed up.

Wonshik had told him about someone that was on the university’s dance team who _should_ (Wonshik’s words, not his) be good at the sort of dancing ballroom dancing fell under. Jaehwan could care less about the minute details or even the godforsaken history of it to be honest. Still, he was nervous about meeting this guy. He seemed like good friends with Jaehwan’s roommate from the way Wonshik talked about him.

Any friend of Wonshik’s was a good person, Jaehwan reminded himself. Seriously! No need to worry about embarrassing yourself before a very nice stranger. And, who knew if this stranger could even help him.

With a two hour window in between his last class of the day and the designated meeting time with this dance team hyung of Wonshik’s, Jaehwan stopped at his shared apartment first to change. It was to be expected that Wonshik wasn’t around given how the majority of Wonshik’s classes were in the late afternoon and mid-evening.

After tidying up his desk and typing up a portion of a paper due the following week, Jaehwan laced his sneakers with a deep breath. It was only a twenty minute walk to the dance studio, located on the second floor of the fitness center. At this point, Jaehwan’s nerves were controlling him and now he was standing in front of the specified studio room fifteen minutes early, a familiar movie OST seeping into the hall.

The door was mostly a glass pane and the blinds weren’t pulled down, much to the benefit of the curious. The curious including Jaehwan.

However, there was no way for Jaehwan to know if the person currently using the studio was his tutor. It could be somebody who had booked the studio up until the hour for all Jaehwan knew. He was bored though and aside from playing with games on his phone, he had no way to pleasantly pass the time.

Sharp fingers flew through the air, a piece of black fabric chasing after those fingers until they came to a split second pause above the dancer’s head. Jaehwan’s eyes were stuck on those fingers as they dipped down to a pair of relaxed lips ever so gently (and yet, conveying a subtle grief), and he found himself mouthing the lyrics as the dancer continued to coax his body to flow with the beautiful melody– _I’ll continuously wash and shine our love so it won’t rust away_.   

Breathtaking.

Jaehwan didn’t need to know anything about dance to know what hard work and talent looked like. Thankfully, he wouldn’t be doing anything on that level of difficulty or else he would pass out from exhaustion. Jaehwan was better suited to the sidelines, watching from afar.

And suddenly, a pair of dazed eyes were trained on _him_.

Jaehwan felt an instant rush of hot pressure under the skin of his cheeks and he quickly ducked away from the glass pane. He didn’t mean to stare for so long… Maybe he should take a walk around the building rather than linger in front of the studio like a creep. Yeah, that was what he would do instead of watching an attractive guy dance sensually.

“Are you Jaehwan? Wonshik’s friend?”   

His voice was as soft as Jaehwan might’ve envisioned if his mind had gone so far as to imagine such things. It had a sort of calming effect to it, but Jaehwan wasn’t focused on that while he was struck with embarrassment.

“I am,” Jaehwan met the man’s eyes. “You’re…” And he averted his eyes a second later, flustered. He belatedly realized Wonshik never referred to the guy by name– just as a “friendly hyung,” a “dance captain.” Jaehwan must’ve been too caught up with excitement when Wonshik had showed him this last ray of hope.

“Hakyeon,” the dancer– Hakyeon offered with an easy smile as he was catching his breath, raising his hand to shake Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan nodded, moving to shake Hakyeon’s excessively warm hand. Calloused fingers curved around the back of Jaehwan’s hand and Jaehwan couldn’t help but admire the other a bit more.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I know I’m a bit early...” Jaehwan smiled without much confidence. It seemed like Hakyeon was practicing for something important, but what did Jaehwan know?

Hakyeon blinked at him, emphasizing his confusion even further by tilting his head slightly, “Oh, I don’t mind at all. I was just finishing up so please don’t worry about it.”

That was cute, Jaehwan’s brain supplied. Hakyeon was cute. Objectively speaking.

“I don’t really have any experience with dancing,” Jaehwan blurted out nervously. That was definitely not cute.

It earned Jaehwan a playful smirk, “Oh, I know. Wonshik told me all about it.”

“Ah!” Jaehwan yelped with alarm, already thinking of the variety of adjectives Wonshik most likely used in reference to Jaehwan. “Don’t believe anything that fucker said about me! He was only talking shit about me because I stepped on his new shoes.”

An eyebrow quirked up and now Hakyeon seemed very amused, “Come again?”

Jaehwan slapped his hand over his mouth, “I didn’t say anything.” Oh lord, he wanted to kick himself in the face. He wasn’t always this clumsy with his words (his brain-to-mouth filter was also typically fully operational when he wasn’t in the safety of his apartment) and now he was coming off as a dunce. Would it kill him to make a good impression on a guy who was offering him free dance lessons?

Rhythmic laughter, soothing enough to cause Jaehwan’s heart to flutter, immediately followed, “You’re funny.”

His teenage girl heart needed to stop beating so hard.

—

“You look lovestruck,” Wonshik observed off handedly while he slurped up some instant ramen when Jaehwan got back.

“Come again?”

Wonshik then had the nerve to point his chopsticks in Jaehwan’s general direction without moving his eyes from his computer monitor. Music mixing equipment took up half of the common room which made it difficult to add another desk for Jaehawn’s computer, forcing Jaehwan to get angry at enemy players in the confines of his small bedroom. Regardless, the set up gave Wonshik a better opportunity to play the mother who was staying up late waiting for her beloved son to return home.

Beloved son was one way Wonshik treated Jaehwan.

“You’ve got that dopey look on your face right now hyung.”

“D-Dopey?” Jaehwan seized, not liking what Wonshik was insinuating. He shot it down as he tried to shove away the memory of Hakyeon suddenly waltzing into Jaehwan’s personal space to hold his hand. Hand holding to _ballroom dance_ because that was what they did in ballroom dancing. “I am _not_ dopey looking. I am fucking _exhausted_.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Wonshik waved off Jaehawn’s statement and maybe if he wasn’t so tired, Jaehwan would have lunged at Wonshik. “Hakyeon-hyung is hot. Spare me the details. Please.”

“What makes you think I’m even infatuated with this disguised angel walking amongst us?” Jaehwan puffed up, clenching his fists and raising them up in a threatening manner.

And that was all Wonshik had wanted to hear as he moved on from the subject of Jaehwan’s hypothetical lovestruck state. Jaehwan threw himself on the couch, throwing his head back with a groan as he shut his eyes. There was one instance his sophomore year that he tried to be healthy and decided to hit the gym. He had completely forgotten that feeling of being completely out of shape and waking up unable to move the next morning.

While this wasn’t going to be quite as taxing on his body, Jaehwan knew his whole body would ache to some degree come morning. And he knew, by the time next week rolled around, he would still have the callouses and curves of Hakyeon’s hand engraved in his own. Why was he always like this?

“How was practice?” Wonshik swiveled around in his chair to face Jaehwan, left arm resting on the desk as he lounged back into the chair.

Jaehwan sighed, overdramatically collapsing over onto his side so he could bury his head in his arms, “Abysmal. Even if my life depended on it, I can’t dance. And Hakyeon-hyung is just so...so  pretty!”

“Hyung! I told you to spare me the details!”   

Instead of giving a real answer, Jaehwan groaned loudly. How could he answer when he felt like combusting every time he recalled the lesson? They were so close together, touching, up in each other’s space– you name it, Jaehwan lived it. The lesson today was only to cover the bare basics and Jaehwan thought he was able to walk away with a better understanding of ballroom dancing. Still...

“It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Jaehwan groaned even louder, “You and I both know it was bad. I kept on stepping on his feet and bumping into him...Why am I so clumsy?”

“Stop acting like you’re a walking disaster,” Wonshik halfheartedly scolded. “You’re always able to do anything you want when you put your mind to it. Besides, did he say he didn’t want to see your face ever again?”

Well, no, Hakyeon didn’t. Hakyeon had been helping Jaehwan stretch, lightly pushing Jaehwan’s back down as he asked Jaehwan when they would meet next. The other man was kind– whether or not this was to a fault, the jury was still out on that. Hakyeon had asked like it was obvious Jaehwan would return and Jaehwan would be damned if he said no to such a person.

“...I suppose…”

“So you’re not a completely helpless case,” Wonshik encouraged. “I bet Hakyeon-hyung likes the challenge anyways.”

Jaehwan wasn’t sure if he was dreading or eager for next week to come.     

—

The problem with Jaehwan was that 25% of his brain was in his dick and 30% was in his heart. With the remaining 45% of his brain capacity, Jaehwan focused on memorizing different theatrical plays, gaming, writing chunks of potential future stories, and brainstorming stopgaps for the spontaneous decisions his dick and his heart would make.

He should’ve savored his carefree high school years– nobody told him college would be so stressful. At the moment, the fact that Hakyeon smelled less like sweat and more like a field of roses under a cloudless, bright sky in May stressed out Jaehwan.

Tangent aside, Jaehwan mulled over his latte about what he could do to prepare himself for the next time he would meet Hakyeon. As much as Wonshik liked to keep up this hip hop dancer image, Jaehwan was sure he could rope Wonshik into helping Jaehwan practice. That was all Jaehwan needed– repetition without the added Hakyeon-induced stress.

Forward, forward, side step. Forward, forward, side step. And then pivot when at the corner of the floor.

“Jaehwan?”

“Yup, that’s– o-oh!” Jaehwan looked up toward the whoever had said his name and immediately did a double take when he realized it was Hakyeon. It wasn’t like Jaehwan thought Hakyeon was attached to the dance studio, but campus was pretty big and they weren’t in the same departments. “Hakyeon-hyung! F-Fancy seeing you here.”

Hakyeon snorted, “Even I have classes to attend– could I sit here with you? All the tables and chairs in the rest of the student union are taken.”

A “yes you can totally sit here, I would love it if you did” came to a stuttered stop in Jaehwan’s throat when Hakyeon sat himself down in the chair opposite Jaehwan. Was it all over Jaehwan’s face that he would really like for Hakyeon to sit with him? His brain was too preoccupied with the fact that Hakyeon was existing before him to comprehend much.

“Thank you!” Hakyeon’s eyes sparkled and sat himself down, unpacking his laptop and textbook with gusto. Jaehwan wouldn’t have taken Hakyeon for the psychology type. Something related to the arts would have been more predictable, but Jaehwan supposed that the unexpected made Hakyeon all the more interesting.    

Jaehwan wasn’t doing much work, just writing the draft of his hundredth essay in his college career and rereading Hamlet for the fourth time. But now that Hakyeon was here, Jaehwan was interested in far more than basic philosophy and Gertrude marrying her brother-in-law. Despite only being with Hakyeon for all of ninety minutes, Jaehwan wanted to also get to know the Hakyeon that existed outside the studio.

It had only been two days and Jaehwan was already so far gone. A new personal record that definitely did not deserve a pat on the back.

“So, uh,” Jaehwan began, clearing his throat of the nervousness that had begun to grow, “how’re your classes? Psychology...ish?”

What the hell– psychology-ish? Why was he so lame? He knew he caved under pressure but it was never _this_ bad.

Though apparently, Hakyeon liked it as he giggled, “You can say they’re going psychology-ish. I saved up a lot of my elective credits so I’m not taking that many psychology classes this semester. How’re you doing Jaehwanie– ah, sorry. Is it okay if I call you that?”

Jaehwan involuntarily flushed when Hakyeon spoke his name affectionately, quietly letting Hakyeon know it was alright. He directed his attention to his laptop screen to see if staring at Darwin’s theories would help cool down Jaehwan’s face.

They didn’t.

—

“You’re starting to get the hang of this,” Hakyeon noted as they danced around the studio in a small circle. It didn’t actually feel like Jaehwan was any better than he was last week, but he nodded. Staring at the area over Hakyeon’s shoulder has definitely helped.

“I asked Wonshik to help me practice,” Jaehwan said softly, refusing the urge to look Hakyeon in the eye. He kept his eyes on the mirror he was facing, taking in his hand gently placed over Hakyeon’s shoulder blade and the redness of his cheeks. It was definitely the physical exertion that was causing him to flush. Nothing else.

Hakyeon nodded, “Would you like to try picking up the pace then?”

“W-What?” Jaehwan could feel himself sweat, not ready to go from receiving praise to being a bumbling mess again, “What do you mean?”

“Sort of like...this!” And then Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan toward him, taking away the false sense of control Jaehwan had been given. It felt like Jaehwan would walk right into Hakyeon and topple both of them to the ground but Hakyeon was nimble. His brain couldn’t catch up to what his body was doing and so Jaehwan just tried to concentrate on not falling over, only half thinking about his footwork.

Over the music was Hakyeon’s laughter as he danced all over the studio with Jaehwan in tow and Jaehwan would have to be deaf to not feel the desire to laugh along. Jaehwan found himself smiling widely, enjoying having Hakyeon in his arms in this space that felt so distant from the outside world.

Jaehwan didn’t need to spend another day with Hakyeon to know he really liked the other. Hakyeon’s personality was as infectious as his sweet laughter and Jaehwan knew Hakyeon’s happiness was entirely authentic. There really weren’t many people like Hakyeon out there.

His thoughts had pulled his focus away until he was making contact with Hakyeon’s body. Hakyeon let out a small yelp of surprise, the momentum causing Hakyeon to lose his balance and the moment broken along with it.

“Ah!”

Quick reflexes let Jaehwan catch Hakyeon as soon as Hakyeon started falling away. Jaehwan couldn’t remember how to breathe properly as he and Hakyeon locked eyes.

“I’m so so sorry,” Jaehwan dropped his arms once Hakyeon was standing steady, could feel the anxiety and awkwardness pumping into his lungs as he failed to catch his breath. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry. I’m such a klutz, oh god, I didn’t meant to do that. I wasn’t paying attention. Please don’t tell me you’re dying, hyung.”   

“Jaehwanie,” and Jaehwan paused his blabbering. Hakyeon smiled gently at him, resting a reassuring hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder, “It’s alright, I’m fine. This sort of stuff can happen. It just matters you know what to do when it happens.”

“I– yeah, I realize,” Jaehwan murmured. “I just don’t have an elegant bone in me. Hardly the guy of anybody’s fairy tale dreams.”

For that, Hakyeon lightly slapped him on the head, “Don’t say that when you’ve been working so hard. Your posture has improved a lot and don’t get me started on elegance. Don’t sell yourself short, okay?”

It only served to relieve some of Jaehwan’s worries, but maybe he was being needlessly anxious.

—

Wonshik had told him to go find a table or room in the library while he was busy chatting up someone at the front desk– Hongbin was his name? Not that Jaehwan particularly cared as long as Wonshik didn’t complain about his choice. It wasn’t Jaehwan who was worried about his midterms afterall.

Whenever midterms and finals rolled around, the library was always filled. Maybe less so during midterms in comparison to finals, but the library was big so there was a lot of ground to cover. Jaehwan had made his way up to the third floor, not quite feeling the usually painful as fuck burn from climbing these stairs. The dance lessons must be paying off, even if Jaehwan still sucked at dancing.

Immediately, Jaehwan spotted an room a small distance away, past the shelves and the open study area. He shot off a message to Wonshik to let him know about his successful search and went to officially claim it for himself. As he got closer, he noticed Taekwoon sitting at one of the tables, his back toward him. Jaehwan thought it would be fun to give Taekwoon a scare until he saw someone else was sitting next to him.

And lo and behold, it was Hakyeon. And suddenly, Jaehwan was nervous.

On instinct, Jaehwan hid behind the closest bookshelf that would hid him from view even though they had their backs to him. Did he want to approach them? Should he? It looked like they were being the studious students they should be but how did they know each other? As far as Jaehwan knew, Taekwoon was allergic to anybody not from their department. And gosh, Hakyeon looked so good in a loose fitted tee and joggers.

No, he wasn’t going to. He was going to leave them alone and lock himself in a study room so he could wallow in his own thoughts.

When Wonshik finally arrived, carefully closing the door behind him, Wonshik asked, “Did you see Hakyeon-hyung out there? He said he didn’t even notice you were here.”

“How could I?” Jaehwan screeched, knowing just how soundproof these rooms were. “I don’t even get how he knows Taekwoon-hyung! Something is definitely up between them! I couldn’t possibly go up to Hakyeon-hyung and compliment him on his outfit! Taekwoon-hyung would probably think I’m coming onto Hakyeon-hyung!”

Wonshik stared at him in amazement, “Your brain is an amazing place hyung.”

“That’s not the point!”

“You need to chill with the pining,” was Wonshik’s smart ass answer. No, Jaehwan was not pining! He wasn’t constantly thinking about Hakyeon!

“You’re not my mother,” Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at him, stubbornly telling himself he wasn’t being weird about this whole thing. “I’m just...admiring from afar. Yeah, that’s it.”  

Wonshik rolled his eyes, setting up his work across from Jaehwan’s, “No, but it sure does feel like it sometimes. Hakyeon-hyung isn’t even seeing anybody at the moment and he seems pretty interested in you.”

Wait, what? Hakyeon interested in _him_?

When Wonshik realized Jaehwan wasn’t saying anything to the objectively good news, Wonshik scrunched his brows together with mild concern, “Hey, hyung. Did I break you? Oh geez, should I go get Sanghyuk?”

“No, I’m good,” Jaehwan blurted out a bit louder than anticipated. “I have to...digest what you just said.”

“Oh no, I broke you.”     

—

Jaehwan wasn’t too sure about it, but if Hakyeon said he had gotten to a passable level of ballroom dancing, then he believed him. It had taken Jaehwan a total of six weekly sessions with around two months to spare much to Jaehwan’s satisfaction.

“I’m sure you’ll look great in a suit while dancing,” Hakyeon commented, passing a water bottle over to Jaehwan. He didn’t want this to end here. Jaehwan didn’t have any other reason to seek out Hakyeon though– they ran in mostly different friend groups, were in different departments, and Hakyeon would be graduating in a few weeks.

“I hope so…”

He wasn’t ready to let this go yet.

It was probably something about Jaehwan’s body language that gave him away because Hakyeon then asked, “Is something wrong?”

Wonshik knew the extent of Jaehwan’s adoration and suggested some things Jaehwan could do, all of which Jaehwan couldn’t see himself mustering up the courage to do.

“No, nothing.” Jaehwan answered, turning away from Hakyeon and taking a gulp of water. But, over the course of six weeks, Jaehwan came to realize that he would feel better about making an attempt than not making one at all. At this point, it was more than just the weekly dance practices. Sometimes they would get coffee together, other times they’d run into each other in the student union and spend the better part of the afternoon in each other’s company.

He didn’t get the impression that Hakyeon would ruthlessly shoot him down and even Wonshik had backed up said opinion. Still, he was scared.    

“Are you sure? I know when you’re lying.” Hakyeon pushed, bumping his chest against Jaehwan’s arm. Hakyeon even added a light jab to Jaehwan’s side.

“Well, I guess I do have something to ask you…” Jaehwan started off. “But don’t feel obligated or anything!”

“I’m all ears.”

Jaehwan turned to face completely away from Hakyeon, “Would you, er, want to come to my brother’s wedding with me? If you want!”

There was no answer to be heard for the first few seconds, during which Jaehwan had run through multiple scenarios to worm himself out of this little hole he dug for himself. It was definitely a shot in the dark because there was totally no way Hakyeon would–

“I’d love to.”

“Really?!” Jaehwan coughed to hide his enthusiasm, whipping around to face Hakyeon, “I mean, really?”

Hakyeon grinned, “Of course. As a date, or…?”

“Date!” Jaehwan felt like he was on cloud nine. “I mean, if you want to…we can go as...not dates?”

“No,” Hakyeon poked Jaehwan with his elbow. “I’d be honored to go as your date.”   

His teenage girl heart was  _so_ going to explode.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't typically write oneshots so I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
